


Monday Morning

by Solstarin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: This could either be a little angsty, or, if you’re like me and have not accepted Federico’s death eight years post (or, ah, 541 years post), not angsty at all. It is, however, fluffy, irregardless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough of my favorite Italian fuckboy. I aim to change that.

The patch of sunlight that had been warming Y/N’s arm for the last half hour had migrated to her cheek, and was beginning to spear at her eye. It pulled her further out of sleep than she wanted to be, and to escape the wake-up call, she turned over to her side. When she stretched her arm out and whacked a warm shoulder she opened her eyes, and it took a moment to identify the olive skin beyond her nose. 

“Federico?” she asked, her voice rough. It seemed he was already partially awake as well, and he turned over, gracing her with a bleary smile. “You stayed?” 

He sighed heavily, snaking his arms around her and pulling her to his chest.

“Of course,” he rumbled, resting his chin on the crown of her head. “Why would I leave when the only thing I have true interest in is here?”

Y/N shuffled ever closer, tucking her forehead into the crook of his neck and shoulder, no doubt matting her hair further against her pillow, but she could deal with that later. It wasn’t often her studies and his work with his father were both light enough to allow them the leisure of a full day together. The sun rising beyond her window told her their time was officially over, but she didn't have to accept it yet. 

“Don't you have somewhere to be this morning?” 

A rocky hum rumbled through his chest. “Yes. Here.”

His words put a smile on her lips, and she traced the curve of his toned pectoral with the tips of her fingers. “I mean truly.”

“No,” he said. “Word has gone around that Ezio plans to confront Vieri de Pazzi today. Perhaps I may see how well my brother handles the situation. Do you have something that demands your attention from me?” 

She thought about it for a moment, relishing in the calm, warm air around them. “I believe I have a lesson this afternoon, but otherwise... nothing.”

Federico rolled over her, bracing himself on his elbows. His short hair fell over his eyes and tickled her neck as he laid reverent kisses along her collar. “We have plenty of time, then,” he murmured between kisses. 

Y/N lifted her arms to rake tangles out of her hair, knowing what he was getting at. “We had plenty of time last night, too.”

He chuckled. “Indeed, but I am addicted, _principessa_. I cannot help but want more.” 

A pigeon landed on the sill outside the window, cooing at her, and below she could hear the faint voices of her mother and the maids. Federico’s lips parted at her neck, and her fingers pulled half a dozen little knots free from her hair. She filled her lungs to capacity, pressing their chests together, and released it in a long sigh, letting her arms fall to her lover’s shoulders. 

“I would enjoy another day with you,” she commented, “but shouldn’t it be a little more active?”

“This is activity,” he replied, shifting the weight pressing down on her hips. 

Y/N laughed breathlessly. “You are impossible.” 

Federico pulled back to see her face, his ever-present smile beaming down at her, and pressed a long, tender kiss to her mouth. 

“I am,” he told her, trailing his gentle kisses up her cheek before retreating again. “But would you love me as you do if I were not?”

“No,” Y/N admitted. “I would love you more.” 

The twinkle in her eye turned her words into playful teasing, and she couldn’t keep the matching smile from taking over her face. Federico gazed at her a moment longer before buckling into laughter, letting his head fall to her shoulder. She joined him, unsure of what was so funny, but loving the clean rush flooding her head. 

“I do love you,” she said between dying chuckles. “Insatiable tendencies and all.”

“I know.” Federico rolled off her and stood from the bed, reaching for his hastily discarded trousers. “And because I love you the same, I will abandon my tendencies and leave the decision-making to you today. What is you wish to do, _madonna mia_?” 

“I’d like it if you didn’t feel the need to put a shirt on yet,” she said, propping herself up on an elbow and watching his fingers reach for the white fabric of his tunic. He chuckled, and stopped, coming back to sit at the edge of the bed.  

“As she bids. Anything else?” 

Y/N pursed her lips, admiring Federico’s chest in the new light of the morning. “Mmm... perhaps a walk out by the river?” 

Federico reached out to brush a thin lock of hair from her temple. “Of course. For you, Y/N, I would dig the river to Rome, so that you might enjoy it longer.” His fingers brushed across her scalp, leaving a pleasant tingling in their wake, and she let her eyes flutter closed. 

“You do know how to melt me, Federico.” 

“I should hope so.” 

Silence fell between them for a moment, warm and comfortable, as Federico’s fingers brought Y/N closer back to the lull of sleep. It wasn’t until he drew back and her head was jerked suddenly as it fell back and she caught herself that she opened her eyes again. Knowing she’d never get up if she didn’t do it now, she hauled herself over the other side of the bed, stretching her arms above her head with a strangled noise of relief. 

Federico watched her quietly as she found her own clothes on the floor, and turned her back to him after pulling her bodice over her head. She peered over her shoulder.

“Would you mind?”

He shook his head, taking up the cords and securing it at her spine deftly. She tugged the bodice down to sit comfortably over her hips when he was finished, and pulled her stiffly-collared slip atop it. 

He hadn’t moved much, and hadn’t put a shirt back on, either, when she turned back to him. She took the small moment to run her palms appreciatively over his ribs and midsection, tracing each hill of muscle with care. 

“You can put a shirt on, now,” she said, her eyes sated for the time being. They flickered up to meet his gaze, and he tilted her chin up to press another kiss to her lips. 

She brushed through her hair and gathered it at the base her of neck in the vanity mirror as Federico finished dressing. 

“What does Ezio plan on doing, exactly/”

“I am not sure. Most likely he will try to solve the problem with his fists before anything else, but I hope the guard doesn’t get involved.”

Y/N pulled a few pieces of hair free to frame her face, and clasped a necklace at the nape of her neck. “Ezio is too delicate to be arrested.” 

Federico chuckled. “He is very confident. But he is also improving very quickly; he nearly bested me in a race last week. Father says he should be joining me in more formal training next year.” 

“It’ll be a change from making deliveries for your father.” Y/N gave herself a once-over in the mirror to ensure everything was put together nicely, and turned to her lover, who was securing his red sash around his waist, and reaching for his boots. She retrieved a pair of small boots herself, ones that would be comfortable enough to walk in for most of the day as they planned to do.

“Ready?” 

He nodded, opening the window. Though their relationship was not a secret, it wasn’t a very good idea to be blatantly descending the stairs from her room in the morning with him in tow.  “I will meet you downstairs.” 

For a moment, she paused, simply looking at him. The bright light of morning framed his figure and filtered through his hair, making the dark brown shine gold. He found a foothold on the outside of the building and lifted himself over the windowsill, pausing only momentarily to shoot her a wink before disappearing. 

She was truly lucky. And although their two-day streak was a rarity, there was (and the thought still made her blush) a marriage at the eventual end of this courting, and they had hundreds more days not unlike this one to be had. 

She opened her door, greeted her mother as she bounced down the stairs, and shouted over her shoulder she would be spending the day with Federico, but she’d return in time for her studies. Right now, she had a fire to kindle, one that not all the water in the river could douse. 


End file.
